Happy Birthday Kayano!
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: Fanfiction for 'The Devil Does Exist' . . . dedicated to my friend Kayana-chan . . . it is Kayanos' birday, but things aren't looking up . . . EnJoY!


* * *

Happy Birthday Kayana-chan!

Wow . . . now that i start to think about it . . . your getting old . . . just kidding . . . don't kill me . . . i hope that you like the story . . . EVERYONE! THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY BESTEST FRIEND KAYANA-CHAN . . . 1/3 of ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCky . . . i hope that you enjoy the story . . . it is a fanfic for Akuma de Sourou- aka The Devil Does Exist- There is a little summary of the story for those of you who haven't read it . . . i hope you like it! . . . HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYANA-CHAN!

chu!

nakima-chan

* * *

Edogawa Takeru. That is the man that I married. He is handsome and charming, a little too charming sometimes, but that is what I love about him. Me, Saitou Kayano . . . actually I'm Edogawa Kayano now, a have been for awhile.

To put it in short my family isn't ordinary in the least. My father died while I was still young, and until she met Edogawa-san she never really dated. One day she tells me that she wants to marry him . . . and if that wasn't bad enough I found out that his son, Takeru, was going to be my step-brother. Then I was convinced that he was the devil incarnate.

Back then I thought that he was the devil himself . . . but as time passed I fell unconditionally in love with him. Did I mention that I was foolish back then? Very foolish, he and I kept it from our soon –to-be wed parents, because he and I were soon to be siblings.

What would they think? It is true that we aren't flesh and blood, there is no way that our love is incestuous, but not everyone sees things our way.

He told me many times that he didn't care who it would hurt, as long as we were together, but I, foolish as I am, thought that it would ruin my mothers happiness. I was doubly foolish to think that Takerus' dad would let our love ruin his and my mothers.

All in all it worked out . . . We were all living together . . . loving, trusting, and laughing together. Then she came, his mother that took his brother, Yuzuru-kun, instead. She offered to take her with him, to Italy, so that they could all live happily together.

I knew he wanted to go, he always loved his mother, so I let him. And even though we were separated five years, he came back, and we were still in love. Now that I think about it is amazing, how many people can pull off such a long, long distance relationship? I guess that just goes to show that we really are destined to be together.

People who are destined to be together shouldn't worry, right?

. . . What I'm saying might not make sense. Let me explain, today is my birthday. The first birthday that we will have together as newly-weds. I wanted to just have a fun time, like we used to do when we were in high school. Being an adult can sure make you depressed sometimes. I can't remember the last time he and I just went on a date.

We are both always so busy. I have to work all the time at the nursery and designs houses. Still, we try our best to spend time together, like eating together and going on walks. That is enough for us.

But it is my birthday today and he is stuck at the office. He didn't try to get stuck, and he almost called in sick, but I told him that if he did that the work will just pile up. So he went.

As soon as he pulled out of the drive-way I mentally kicked myself. What was I going to do for the rest of the day . . . today there is a minor holiday, so I managed to get the day off. I've been stuck in this house all day.

Hikaru, my half-brother, came for awhile to wish me a happy birthday.

* * *

"_So, nee-san is happy living with that devil?" he asked as he picked at a strawberry on a cake that we baked. Ever since I married Takeru that is what Hikaru has called him, 'that devil.' I guess that I've rubbed off on him a bit._

"_Yes, I'm very happy!" I try to say convincingly. Luckily he is so dazed by the sugary miracle that he barely notices my strained smile. I guess he inherited my sweet-tooth too._

"_Mom said that I should keep you company today, since that devil had to go to work," Hikaru scraped out some of the left over frosting onto his small finger, "He didn't make you cry did he?"_

_He arched his eyebrows and had a look that said if Takeru had made me cry, he was going to have to answer to Hikaru. My little brother can be so cute, he has a huge sister complex._

"_No, he didn't make me cry," I try to smile again, and it is a success. Satisfied with my answer he licks all of the frosting off his fingers._

"_If he does make you cry you know where I am. I'm in the house joint with yours!"_

* * *

He always reminded me that he was there, and even though he was just a little kid, it always made me feel better.

But, enough of that, I need to focus. What am I supposed to do? Do I just let it go? Do I make a fuss about it?

Ding Dong

I answer the door only to find Yuzuru-kun there with a suit case in hand and a smile on his face.

"Yuzuru-kun . . . what are you doing here?" I ask in disarray.

"Ciao Kayano, come va oggi?" He gives me a hug and quickly finds the guest room.

"Why are you here?" I ask, still confused, but he doesn't reply. Instead he pulls out an envelope from his shirt pocket hands it to me.

"Buon Compleanno!" he congratulates me, but right now all I feel is irked.

"Yuzuru-kun! Please speak Japanese, before I throttle you!" My face is bright red and I can feel my chest heaving, as if I'd never breathed before. He didn't even blink, all he did was smirk, which is to be expected, and he is Takerus' brother after all.

"Happy Birthday, Kayano-chan!" He finally says to me, "Read the letter."

I rip open the envelope and find a small neon pink sticky note attached haphazardly on the inside.

It simply read:

_Airport_

_5:25_

_Don't Be Late_

Her eyes immediately darted to the clock. I nearly keeled over when I read 5:05 in bright red digits.

"I have instructions to ride you over A.S.H.P."

"A.S.H.P.?"

"As fast as humanly possible, meaning he could do it faster, he is the devil after all."

And with that she unconsciously hopped onto the back of his motorcycle

* * *

There is a lingering fragrance in the air . . . I just can't figure out were it is coming from. I really should open my eyes, but I feel so comfortable right now.

The bed is more soft than usual, and the pillows seem . . . pillowier? No, no, fluffier . . . that's the word fluffier.

Okay . . . I'm gonna do it . . . I'm gonna open my eyes and and . . .

Oh . . . my . . . goodness!

This room is covered head to toe in Wasurenagusa. She tried to recall her high school days, remembering talking about Hanakotoba for hours with her friends. What was it that Forget-me-nots stood for again?

"What does it stand for? It's going to drive me insane if I don't remember!"

"True Love," his voice answers.

"Takeru-kun!" He gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek and smirks. His games are hardly fair.

"Happy Birthday!" He smiles again showing me the time. Wait . . . there is no way that the date is right.

"Today isn't my birthday . . ." I begin.

"But the clock says otherwise," He smiles, knowing very well that I don't understand, "Don't you remember? Last night we flew to California. They are about a day behind Japan, so today is your birthday."

He smiles triumphantly.

"You are so slow sometimes," he teases me.

"That's why I have you!" I have a tear in my eye, and it slowly slides down my cheek. His blurry face changes, it looks more alarmed now.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just thinking that there is no way I can top this for your birthday," I joke, because I know that he knows. It is just because I'm so happy.

"Stop crying. Or I'll soon die to the wrath of Hikaru," we both laugh an embrace each other.

"Happy Birthday Kayano."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I loves much . . . kayana-chan and marakona-chan send there love! . . . please reveiw . . . and say happy birthday to kayana chan!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYANA-CHAN!

chu!

nakima-chan


End file.
